1. Field
Example embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display panel and a method of driving the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus may include a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer between the first and second substrates. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted so that a desired image may be displayed.
In a vertical alignment configuration LCD apparatus, a unit pixel of a display panel is divided into a high pixel and a low pixel to improve a side visibility.
A ratio between a high pixel voltage and a low pixel voltage may be established by a ratio between sizes of thin film transistors according to the design of the pixels so that the low pixel voltage is not driven independently from the high pixel voltage. Thus, improvement of the side visibility may be limited.